


Les Amants

by Nourlya



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament), Original Work
Genre: La cène, M/M, drame, pâques
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nourlya/pseuds/Nourlya
Summary: Judas quitta discrètement la natte qui leur servait de lit. Il sortit de la petite maison sans un bruit et sa silhouette se faufila dans les rues sombres de Jérusalem.Jésus fut réveillé par des voix et des bruits de pas. Il se retourna pour trouver l'autre côté de sa couche vide. La peine lui étreignit le cœur lorsqu'il comprit. Ils viendraient pour lui maintenant il en était certain.





	Les Amants

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite fic partie d'un délire ^^  
J'ai vraiment dû aller faire des recherches sérieuses sur la bible xD
> 
> Attention c'est dramatique :p

Jésus avait entraîné ses apôtres a Jérusalem pour célébrer Pâques, et ce malgré l'omniprésence des forces romaines sur place. "Nous ne devons pas céder devant l'oppression. Mais nous ne devons pas non plus recourir à la violence." leur avait-il dit. Et comme un seul homme, ils s'étaient mis en route.

Ils entrèrent discrètement dans la ville. Pâques n'était pas vue d'un très bon œil chez les romains, attachés à leur panthéon. La présence des forces armées se faisait sentir dans tous les recoins de la ville et les entrées principales étaient bien contrôlées. Des chrétiens clandestins de Jérusalem les avaient fait entrer et leurs avaient trouvé des logements pour la nuit. Tous les apôtres étaient logés chez des habitants sauf Judas qui logeait avec Jésus dans une maison désertée de ses précédents occupants.

Le soir-même, Jésus fit organiser un grand repas pour ses apôtres. C'était un véritable festin pour ces hommes qui n'avaient pas mangé depuis des jours. Mouton, fruits, pain et vin constituaient ce repas offert par les habitants de Jérusalem.  
Le début du repas était très solennel, Jésus se leva et rompit le pain.  
— "Mes frères. Mangez, ceci est mon corps." Il leva son verre "Buvez, ceci est mon sang."  
Tous l'imitèrent puis commencèrent le repas.  
Ils parlaient et riaient tous ensemble et Jésus les regardait avec affection, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Judas le remarqua rapidement.  
— "Tu ne te joins pas à nous ? Comme d'habitude, tu as beau être entouré des personnes qui t'aiment le plus, tu es quand même seul."  
— "Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est d'être seul et je ne le suis pas. Vous voir être heureux me rend heureux."  
— "C'est normal, c'est une fête, enfin presque. Les gens sont heureux lors des fêtes."  
— "Tu l'es ?"  
— "Bien-sûr, que pourrais-je demander de plus ?"  
— "Tout ce que je ne peux te donner."  
— "Ça tombe bien, ce sont des choses qui ne m'intéressent pas." Judas ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d’œil et posa discrètement sa main sur la cuisse de Jésus.  
— "Tu es incorrigible." le réprimanda Jésus en souriant.  
— "Il y a quelqu'un qui n'est pas d'accord avec toi." Nouveau clin d’œil.  
Jésus secoua la tête, amusé néanmoins.

Le repas se termina dans la même bonne humeur puis Jésus annonça le temps de la prière. Un jardin peu surveillé à proximité offrait le contexte parfait pour une prière.

Après cette prière, chacun retourna chez les chrétiens courageux qui osaient les héberger. Jésus et Judas se retrouvèrent seuls.  
— "Allez, crache le morceau je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse."  
— "Hum... Non t'inquiètes pas, j'ai juste ... un mauvais pressentiment."  
Les sourcils de Judas se froncèrent.  
— "Une de tes intuitions ? C'est à prendre au sérieux alors."  
— "Non je pense que j'ai juste peur pour nos camarades... Et toi."  
Judas s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.  
— "Hey, tout va bien se passer. Tu ressens quelque chose de précis ?"  
Sur ces mots, Jésus l'embrassa, coupant court à toute conversation. Cependant, Son amant n'était pas dupe, Jésus ne mentait jamais (enfin presque) et il mentait mal. Comme d'habitude, il prenait tout sur ses épaules afin de protéger ses compagnons.  
Jésus dénoua la corde retenant la tunique de Judas et glissa ses mains sur le corps de son amant.  
— "C'est comme ça que tu évites la conversation ?"  
— "Il y a rien de plus à dire. En revanche, je n'aurais rien contre le fait de se changer les idées."  
Judas sourit en entendant ces insinuations.  
— "Hum ... Je ne connais personne qui veut autant baiser que toi."  
— "Comme si ça te dérangeait."  
Un baiser fougueux vint appuyer son propos.

Judas quitta discrètement la natte qui leur servait de lit. Il sortit de la petite maison sans un bruit et sa silhouette se faufila dans les rues sombres de Jérusalem.

Jésus fut réveillé par des voix et des bruits de pas. Il se retourna pour trouver l'autre côté de sa couche vide. La peine lui étreignit le cœur lorsqu'il comprit. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il savait et pourtant la douleur n'en était pas moins forte. Ils viendraient pour lui bientôt, il en était certain. Il se rallongea sur le dos et ferma les yeux pour prier.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Judas rentra discrètement et se rallongea à côté de lui. Jésus interrompit sa prière.  
— "Pourquoi ?"  
— "Parce que je t'aime, parce que tu sauves tout le monde mais que personne n'est là pour te sauver toi."  
— "Rien ne se passera comme tu l'as prévu. Je t'aime et je te pardonne."  
— "Jésus de Nazareth ! Rendez-vous sans résistance !" Les soldats entrèrent sans frapper.  
Jésus profita de ce dernier instant avec son amant, il le regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.  
— " Vous êtes accusé de conspiration !"  
— "Conspiration ? Comment ça conspiration ? Ce n'est p..."  
— "Silence !" Asséna le garde en même temps qu'un coup sur la tête de Judas.  
— "Judas !"  
Jésus fut menotté puis emmené jusqu'au temple où il serait jugé au petit matin.

Le verdict était tombé. Il était condamné au supplice de la croix.  
Il fut flagellé sur la place publique puis on l'affubla d'une toge, d'une couronne en épines ainsi que d'un bâton en roseau pour se moquer. On lui donna ensuite sa croix à porter jusqu’au mont des crucifiés.

Judas se réveilla seul, le soleil entrant à grands flots par la porte ouverte. Un mal de crâne le saisit au moment où il se redressa et les souvenirs de la nuit passée affluèrent en masse.  
— "Jésus ..." souffla-t-il  
Il se leva et sortit en trombe, ignorant la douleur lancinante dans son crâne. Il courut jusqu'au temple.  
— "Excusez-moi monsieur ? Le procès de Jésus de Nazareth a-t-il commencé ?"  
— "Eh bien jeune homme vous êtes en retard, il a déjà été condamné au supplice de la croix."  
Judas blêmit.  
— "Merci."  
Il reprit sa course effrénée contre la montre.

Le chemin de croix de Jésus était agrémenté de jets de pierres, d'insultes et d rire devant sa souffrance. "Pardonnez-leur mon Père, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font."  
Judas approchait de la foule. Une fois arrivé, il essaya de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son amant. La foule compacte lui donna du fil à retordre. Une fois au premier rang, il sauta sur un des gardes et le renversa.  
— "Fuis Jésus !"  
— "C'est inutile, c'est ainsi que cela doit se passer, mon ami, mon amour. Bientôt je rejoindrais mon Père."  
— "Ne me laisse pas seul !" Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pleines de poussière.  
Le garde au sol se releva et ceintura Judas et lui lia les poignets.  
— "Aie foi car Il est avec nous."  
Le garde entraîna Judas hors du cercle que formait la foule jusqu'en haut du mont des crucifiés. Il l'abandonna là à genoux sous le soleil cuisant.  
— "Tu attendras ton Roi ici et tu mourras avec lui."

Des heures plus tard, Jésus arriva avec sa croix. Il était tellement courbé qu'il était presque à genoux. La foule qui le suivait s'était clairsemée durant la montée, certains redescendus vaquer à leurs occupations, les autres montés l'attendre au sommet.  
Les soldats arrachèrent sa croix à Jésus et la violence du geste le fit s'effondrer.  
Judas se débattit tout le long de la procédure mais les gardes le tenaient fermement et l'obligèrent à regarder.  
Ils le clouèrent, ses cris retentissant dans la vallée. Brisant chaque fois un peu plus le cœur de Judas. Il avait voulu le sauver mais n'avait fait qu'aider le destin en le faisant courir à sa perte. Les larmes coulaient désormais à flots sur le visage du traître. 

Après une durée indéterminée qui sembla une éternité à Judas, Jésus commença à montrer des signes de suffocation. Judas sortit de sa torpeur, le garde avait relâché sa prise sur lui. Il se dégagea vivement de sa poigne puis lui déroba sa lance. Surpris, le garde n'eut pas le temps de réagir.  
— "Je t'aime." Seul un murmure sorti de la bouche de Judas.  
Il lança son projectile vers le cœur de son amant mais fut plaqué à terre et sa lance se ficha dans le sol sec, à un mètre de la croix.  
L'agitation avait poussé Jésus à ouvrir les yeux.  
— "Judas ..."  
— "Puisque tu tiens tant à ce qu'il meure, c'est toi qui mourra en premier !" Le garde tira son glaive de son fourreau.  
Judas cessa de lutter et baissa la tête, défaitiste.  
La lame transperça son abdomen.  
— "NON !"  
Le corps sans vie de Judas s'effondra sur le sol accompagné des rires gras des gardes romains.  
C'était au tour de Jésus de pleurer. "Père, je vous en prie, pardonnez lui. Il a juste fait un mauvais choix mais pour de bonnes raisons."

Jésus succomba peu de temps après, le corps sans vie de son amant sous les yeux.

**Author's Note:**

> Surtout si ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas à commenter et laisser un kudo !


End file.
